


[ART] "How long has has it been since we waltzed?"

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Addam's Family, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Costumes, Dancing, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Happy Samhain too :DDDD, He won't touch the beard though, I have decided Gwaine spent the last year growing out his hair just for this costume, M/M, Sweet, The beard stays, happy halloween :D, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: "Gwaine, how long has it been since we waltzed?""Oh, Merlin."Hours."Sometimes you just need to draw the OTP dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams for Halloween





	[ART] "How long has has it been since we waltzed?"

**Author's Note:**

> With a bonus Aithusa dressed as Wednesday because <s>I</s> her dads couldn't resist lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Huion Q11K  
Clip Studio Paint


End file.
